1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sludge dehydrating processor for conversion of sludge into resources of a low water content, the conversion represented by processing for converting waste sludge including living body scraps into a solid raw fertilizer, and specifically relates to a sludge processor through which continuously fed sludge is subjected as an object to be treated to a heating treatment for sterilization and a dehydrating treatment for reducing a water content.
Incidentally, the “solid raw fertilizer” refers to resources which have been dehydrated and solidified in accordance therewith and which will then be subjected to a fermenting maturing treatment for increasing performance of the fertilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste sludge which is living body scraps such as a residue of food processing and which includes water is converted into solid raw fertilizer or the like for reuse. In order to continuously carry out processing for converting the waste sludge into the solid raw fertilizer, an inclined rotary kiln is rotated about a shaft, the waste sludge which is an object to be treated is caused to flow into the rotary kiln so that the object to be treated is successively fed, and heated air is blown into the rotary kiln to thereby subject the object to be treated to a heating treatment for sterilization and a dehydrating treatment for reducing a water content so as to increase a net content and to solidify the object, for example.
However, heating is conducted while rotating a large kiln body is rotated in such a conventional waste sludge dehydrating processor and therefore a restart takes a long time and produces a large energy is lost once the processor stops. After the processor comes into a state of continuous operation, dehydrating efficiency and heating efficiency are poor.
Therefore, it is an object to accomplish a sludge dehydrating processor with less mechanical operation and with satisfactory dehydrating efficiency and heating efficiency.